Kirameki! Kami Jewels Serie
Kirameki! Kami Jewels Series '''is the name of PrettyOjamajo7 & Xesc13primero main and first serie. Characters '''Kami Usser Characters * Seto Vessalius * Laura Hasegawa * Moffun * Saku Kimi * Chikane Shirakawa * Kuro * Klein Dove * Mitsuki Kisaragi * Milana Ohara * Sakura Mizuki Harlaown Other Characters * Alice * Cassandra * EVA * Alexander Vessalius * Fuyuki Vessalius * Sayuri Vessalius * Naroa Hasegawa * Lyrica Hasegawa * Andrei Albescu * Kaori Manaka * The Guardians of Eden * Chiaki Hasegawa * Laura's and Chiaki's parents. * Seto's father and mother along with the maids and the butlers of the Vessalius house. * The citizens of The Garden of Light Kami Jewels Arc Story 1st Arc~Parajuku Kami Jewel Arc "When the 5 chosen ones sing the Ancient Song, they will release the goddess who is locked in the Ancient Temple." After Hapquet members and Moffun discovered the Legend, Laura and Seto thought that she could tell them everything they wanted to know about his past (Seto) and his mother (Laura). So with the objective in mind, they decided to go to Parajuku. A place full of Idols that the Jewels selected in the map. After arrive there, they couldn't find any holder, not the Pop Kami Jewel holder, not the Lovely one and of course, not the Cool one.Meanwhile Seto started to meet Mr. W, Moffun's false identity and at the end it seemed like Moffun was the Pop Kami Jewel Holder since some time ago. Afterwards,one day that Seto went to visit Saku at the hospital, the Lovely Kami Jewel shone 'cause him but Seto still wasn't sure about it. Some days after that, Moffun, Laura and Seto decided to explain everything to Saku and that he was possibly the Lovely Kami Jewel holder. He tried to make the jewel shine but he couldn't. And in that moment something happened, an animal fell in the river and Saku recued him and that made the Lovely Kami Jewel Holder shine, the love of Saku for the animal. Just after Saku was choosen by the Cool Kami Jewel, Chikane decided to told to Seto that he knew each other from the past and that Seto was Chikane's master. Afterwards they started practicing in order to make the 5 Kami Jewels shine with the Ancient Song, the one that could set free Alice from her prision. 2nd Arc~Promania Kami Jewel Arc After the long trip to Promania Pentagram member's have a big welcome from PENTAGRAM's fans, like three of their members are the most populars in Promania PENTAGRAM became famous in nothing. There, apart from the fans there was a dear friend of Laura, Klein and how that was Chikane and Saku's first visit in Promania they decided to Go tourism. Later, they arrived to Laura's house and met her sister and her parents to have dinner. Some days after they go to the temple in order to awake Alice but it wasn't like they expected, Alice was turned into a baby in order to recuperate her lost power and inside her broch there was a recording of herself as a Goddess explaining the protagonists there were other 4 Kami Jewels so they had to go back to Parajuku to search for them along with the baby. 3rd Arc~Parajuku II Kami Jewel Arc After they came back they started finding like crazys the new ussers. TBACategory:Xesc13primero Category:PrettyOjamajo7 Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:OmegaPri Category:Hime Shiratenshi Category:Kirameki! Kami Jewels Serie